Halo: Beyond the Relay
by Hunter63
Summary: I have come to realize that this seems to impossible at the moment...so I am rebooting it soon. Reboot will be titled Halo: Age of Unity and again sorry for this inconvenience.
1. Timeline

Authors Note: Hello, this is a Mass Effect and Halo crossover, but it will also feature other fiction in it, though that ranges from minor to major events and characters, this is still a Halo and Mass Effect crossover primarily. This crossover is based on my alternate history Nation State. If you don't know what Nation States is, you should defiantly check it out if your into forum based Role Playing.

* * *

**Halo: Beyond the Relay**

* * *

**Part One - Timeline  
**

**BCE  
**

130,000 - The Forerunner Monitor, 01-072 Uncharted Solace is created to work with the Ecumene behind the scenes on top secret projects and to develop ways to protect the Forerunners empire. This leads him to create the Reapers as a method of targeting races of a specific technology level in a cycle, they would use Mass Effect technology, something the Forerunner designed for this project, this would guarantee that no species could challenge the Forerunners mighty empire. The Forerunner research biotics as well and with their astonishing technology and superior knowledge, create many such as the slipspace Rupture. Their control over the mass effect fields is superior to anything that will come after.

110,000 - The Forerunner and Human-San 'Shyuum Empire battle each other in a bloody war. This was due to Humanity invading Forerunner space for territory, unknown to the Forerunner it was because the flood invaded the Empire's space. The Forerunner will make a grave mistake as they eventually defeat their enemies, they shall fall themselves, as Humanity is devolved the Flood strike again, but this time on Forerunner worlds. After many failed attempts to stop the Flood, they create the Marker to turn dead bodies into Necromorphs, it was sent to thousands of worlds and the captured beings were thrown at the flood to no avail, as the Flood kept over taking the Markers influence using the bodies to create even more gruesome combat forms. To counter the Flood once and for all the Forerunner begin to take the DNA of every sentient specie sin the galaxy, manage to put flood samples on a device called Halo which was built mid war. Uncharted Solace found out that he forgot about the Reapers but because they were made to not combat Forerunner level weapons, he changes their stance to create more Reapers every cycle if a Flood outbreak is present, if the Flood start becoming a problem, then they shall indoctrinate sentient life before they fall to the flood. He however did not know the Forerunner placing Flood samples in the Halo Array. Thus Solace could not make a exception on that rule.

The Reaper Harbinger would watch the impending battle between the Forerunner fleet and Flood fleet. Leading the Flood was the former Forerunner A.I 05-032 Mendicant Bias who went Rampant, this frightened the Reaper as Bias was one of the most advanced A.I of all time, he believed the A.I for some reason sided with the reapers to destroy his creators, at the same level as his creator. On the Forerunner side was a A.I named Offensive Bias, who was to combat Mendicant as he was a more lethal A.I in terms of tactics, Mendicant was more creative however. This led the Reapers to believe that no matter what, A.I will always turn on their creator, this was however false most of the time, as he did not know of the Flood taking over Mendicant Bias. The Halo Array soon fired killing all in the galaxy, after this forerunner ships started restoring life to the galaxy.

52,000 - The Prothean Empire emerges, a lack of forerunner technology in their system prevented their chance to rise to their levels, it wouldn't matter as only one far away cache of Forerunner technology was not locked for Humans. The Sangheili started their own Renaissance and the San 'Shyuum enter the nuclear age. With in years the Protheans have become the most powerful Empire in space, they were about to find out to enter Sangheili space but the sudden appearance of the reapers caused them to prepare for war. In the end of the war the reapers retreated after they harvested and reaped the sentient species, just in time as a few years after their deadly assault the Sangheili Empire is founded and the San 'Shyuum end their civil war over a Forerunner dreadnaught.

852 - The Sangheili-San'Shyuum War ends, with the Writ of Union signed, they form the Covenant Empire.

**CE**

June 1, 1903 - After negotiations with a outer Hanar colony goes south, The Covenant glass the planet and leave.

June 3, 1903 - The Covenant go to civil war over internal issues, such as the destruction of the Hanar.

June 3rd, to June 7th, 1943 - The United States announces to it's closest ally (The United Kingdom) that it managed to finish the Atom Bomb, test proved it to be a great success, the UK and US create two Atom Bombs each when materials reach both countries nuclear facilities, the US creates Fat Man and Little Boy while the UK creates Bulldog and Charles. The US proceeded to bomb Hiroshima the following day, the next day the UK used Bulldog on the German City of Hamburg. The following day, the US drops another bomb on Nagasaki, concurrent to this event, the UK drops their last on Berlin.

At this time the Covenant Empire suffered a civil war between the Loyalist and Reformist fractions. During the 7th, The Storm Covenant and Servants of the Abiding Truth Form, creating a even larger war with in the Covenant Empire.

June 13, 1943 - Japan surrenders to the Allies thus bringing peace to the Pacific and ending the Theater there, Hitler having escaped Berlin prior to the nuclear attack, moves into Russia with his allies that managed to flee the battles around Europe, it will take a few days, but Hitler and his allies both with him and within Russia will implement something he should have done in the first place. With the Axis officially over the Allies form the United Nations Agreement that unifies the nations of the world for a just cause and to prevent further bloodshed.

The Reformist defeat the Storm Separatist on every front. The Storm Separatist start focusing on the Loyalist and STAT. The current Arbiter of the Sangheili race, returns after a older battle caused his "death" he announces that he shall lead the Reformist against those who wish the Covenants end.

July 7, 1943 - Hitler and his allies successfully assassinate Stalin, meanwhile Hitlers allies in Russia and with himself took out all resistance in the greatest one sided fight since Stalingrad, fearing destruction some turn to Hitler, others turned out to be sympathizers, and others burn for resisting the new leader of Russia. The United Nations was formed hours earlier, when news of the events that transpired made their way to the UN, they were shocked. They Declare war on Hitlers Russian Empire and proceed to create more nuclear weapons. American scientist discover a crashed ship in Roswell and take it back to Area 51, they learn the mechanics of Mass Accelerators and start reworking the idea behind them eventually creating the magnetic sliding charge design.

July 12, 1943 - The United Nations manages to create a mass accelerator weapon system and mount them on their ships and on some tanks. The Mass Accelerator weapons prove to be more powerful than the German anti armor weapons, but are still primitive. Using the propulsion and life support devices found on the wreckage, President Franklin Roosevelt announces that they shall land on the moon and become a space faring race. The Space program was a project of the US for a while know and they were prepared to go for it.

The Servants of the Abiding Truth quite the war and become Pirates and slavers. The Loyalist in a last ditch act of vengeance, glass Sanghelios bringing the reformist to their knees, this thankfully allows the Loyalist to re group and prepare to attack all Reformist space.

July 18, 1943 - The United Nations take "Hiltergrad" and proceed to crush Hitlers forces with ease, The American Space Shuttle is launched and is broadcasted on Television every country in the United Nations, the historic moment was made even more prominent when some people pointed out a strange glow behind a astronaut, the strange glow then stopped, with nothing in sight anymore.

A Covenant Reformist Battle Cruiser at this time finds the Sol system, it originally planned to make the Garden World the New Sanghelios if things went bad, but the discovering of a race in the midst of war and space discovery changed the Ship Masters mind on the situation.

July 19, 1943 - The United Nations makes First Contact with the Covenant, a Covenant ship lands in Washington D.C a day later and the Covenant representative discusses history and politics, The Sangheili as it was called made great friends with Roosevelt and in the end of the meeting, The Sangheili proposes that Humanity should join the Covenant Empire for a better future. The Covenant Ambassador did this partially because the knowledge he attained and by Human history books he took time to read, the Ambassador believed that Humanity was a extremely adaptable warrior race that could fend off the Loyalist fleets if given the right technology.

August 1, 1943 - The United Nations announces that they have turned over Humanity to the Covenant Empire in exchange for Humanity having some self sovereign government, a enlightened human race, peace on Earth and many other benefits. The Covenant start creating mass accelerator based weapons for the Humans and in some cases for their own fleet. The Covenant terraform the nuclear ridden areas from atom bombs and Glass important Russian cities to slow down the Nazi War machine before they finish themselves.

August 3, 1943 - Sangheili Spec Ops Agents sneak into Moscow and assassinate Hitler who was hiding in a bunker. The United Nations forms the United Nations Earth Government. The UNEG prepares to combat the Covenant Loyalist with their new fleets and weapons.

September 5, 1943 - The UNEG is fully prepared as Humanity starts receiving many gifts from the Reformist. Human fleets begin to destroy Loyalist Fleets into nothing and they out preform them in every way as well, The Reformist find a American Super Soldier dubbed Captain America in the Northern region of Earth and revive him, the UNEG prepare to create new Super Soldiers for the war effort, Cathrine Elizabeth Halsey is born.

September 6, 2943 - Terrence Hood joins the UNEG Navy aboard the EGS Normandy and Jacob Keyes is born, Captain Steve Rogers (Captain America) leads UNEG forces on a Loyalist occupied planet earning a Purple Heart for getting injured in combat while protecting his men, he receives anew Hardlight shield in a similar fashion to his old one.

September 8, 1943 - Inner Earth colonies are fully completed and are already highly populated by the end of the day. The Covenant create the Scarab and unleash it on rouge Jiralhanae colony. The UNEG creates the Nova Nuclear weapon. It was stated to have made the Atom Bomb look like a firecracker in comparison.

December 4, 1943 - The Loyalist of the Covenant surrender High Charity, the UNEG becomes fully integrated into the Covenant.

June 3, 1969 - Cathrine Halsey becomes the top of her class on The Harvest University of Gifted Individuals. The UNEG give up on re creating the Super Soldier Serum as all individuals were not like Captain America. Nina Einstein begins work on a new WMD much like her Uncle. Japanese soldiers and Generals who were angry about their loss in WWII attack cities across former allied state land. The UK retaliates first and conquers the semi sovereign state. The Frieden Movement begins on the Jovian Moons and the Koslovics begin riots on Mars.

December 12, 1969 - Cathrine Halsey predicts Insurrection in the Inner Colonies by 1972 at best, this theory was something the UNEG already knew. She leaves the school with a Doctors Degree and begins looking at the future, however Dr. Cathrine Elizabeth Halsey is asked to join the Office of Naval Intelligence located on Reach. UNEG HighCom is placed in Sydney, Australia.

April 4, 1972 - Japanese Rebels attack numerous British ships in port near the east coast of Japan, the UK goes to repel the threat. The UNEG special forces group called STAG moves in to occupy the gang ridden city of Steel Port, USA.

April 5, 1972 - The Frieden Movement declares war on Terra Firma and the Covenant, John and David Mason are born, their mother Susan and father Alex move to the planet Eridanus II and Alex joins ONI. A man named Dr. Leonard Church initiates the Freelancer Project. The Quarians are banished from Citadel space for creating the Geth, shortly after said Geth forced them off their home world of Rannoch.

July 3, 1972 - Project Freelancer is going well as they combat the Frieden forces, Nina's super weapon is implemented in Japan destroying much of Tokyo and the weapon is taken to Covenant scientist as the UNEG starts to rebuild. Frieden Forces and the Ultor corporation work together against the Socialist Koslovics on Mars. Cathrine Halsey plans the Spartan Project and ONI sends Alex Mason on a SOG (Special Operations Group) mission to Vietnam to disrupt Koslovic operations.

July 5, 1972 - The UNEG ends the conflicts on Mars and ends the war in the Inner Colonies, the Outer Colonies begin to rebel as well and reminents of the defeated organizations begin proxy wars on Earth, Vladimir Makarov attacks a Russian Mall on the behalf of the Koslovics and this triggers the Earth to go to a full scale rebellion with in itself.

February 18, 1973 - The Third World War and inner colony war fully ends thanks to Covenant interference, the Helghan Empire is formed and they are kept out of the Covenant. Alex Mason returns to his home on Eridanus II were due to time, sees his son has aged a bit slower ( a year off at best) than what would have happened if he was on Earth.

June 5, 1977 - Halsey after meeting Jacob Keyes at a bar, have intercourse. Halsey would be impregnated from the encounter and She and Jacob form a Union, so Jacob can legally stay in the UNEG military and help with their child. Halsey dates that sometime in 1978, she will use a clone brain to create a A.I that will help her in the lab. The Asari Republics create the Destiny Ascension Dreadnaught.

July 7, 1979 - John is "kidnapped" by ONI for the top secret Spartan Project. The Covenant Separatist Form and the Servants of the Abiding Truth begin to work in Covenant space again as well. General Winston Shepard sits by his wife Mary after she gave birth to twins, named John and Jane.

July 9, 1979 - John Mason with over 1000 other children who were of ideal physical health and intellect arrive at a ONI outpost on Reach after their kidnapping, Flash clones were put in their place.

January 8, 1986 - John Mason becomes John-117 and undergoes the Augmentation Process, his Brother David join his Father and Mother at his clones funeral,flash clones had poor life spans. Only Alex truly knows what was going on, but he suppresses the urge to admit it as he believes John will become Humanities savior, ONI reports that he was talking to a ex Soviet Soldier named Victor Reznov, who was in a Koslovic Gulag with Alex some time ago in the past. Project Freelancer fails and Agent Maine becomes the Meta, he proceeds to target and kill the remaining Freelancers before disappearing, possibly to join Human Pirates and become a Captain for his own gain.

March 4, 1994 - John-117 becomes a Spartan Commando at age 22, Miranda Keyes,the daughter of Dr. Halsey and Jacob Keyes, joins the UNEG Military Academy at Reach. The Covenant Separatist declare war on the Covenant. The UNEG colonize Sera after agreeing to have the local Locust join the Covenant. The Jedi faith is brought back and becomes a popular physiology in Covenant space.

March 9, 1994 - John-117 and Hunter-163 join Noble Team. Dr. Halsey is confronted by General Shepard who wants his son and daughter to be in class 2 of the Spartan program, Spartan Class 2 would prove to be a bit weaker than Class 1 but still be beneficial as it would be easier to produce. The Entire Covenant proceeds to combat the Separatist. The San 'Shyuum known as the Prophet of Truth leads his servants against both sides starting the Second Inter Covenant War. Humanity in September 11, 2001 would send a NOVA at a important STAT planet.

September 14, 2001 - Truths Covenant in retaliation attack and glass Harvest starting the Human-(Truths) Covenant War, both sides are equal due to the Covenants battle with the true Covenant.

November 3, 2005 - The STAT Covenant attack Reach, in the end half of Noble Team is killed or MIA, Hunter-163 code named Noble Six lost the right side of his face and right arm, he was given implants on Luna when rescued.

December 21, 2012 - After years of fighting the Covenant find Earth Truth tries to have a Forerunner dreadnaught called a Keyship activate a portal to something called the Ark. The Arbiter Thel 'Vadam and the Master Chief John-117 attack High Charity with the UNEG and True Covenant fighting beside them. They manage to kill Truth and his allies Regret and Mercy. The Covenant reorganize after the STAT surrender and the UNEG with the Covenant open the portal to find out where it led.

January 1, 2013 - The Covenant and UNEG discover the Ark and learn the history of the Forerunner, Ancient Humanity and the Flood. The Covenant strike a deal with a Forerunner A.I Monitor named 01-072 Uncharted Solace, a A.I that was the "Man behind the man". He was mainly a adviser to 05-032 Mendicant Bias and originally created a A.I called the Reapers, he re-purposed them a few years before the Forerunner-Flood war. He didn't speak of them much after that and allowed for all but one Flood contained Halo to be destroyed.

April 3, 2013 - The Covenant and UNEG discuss political matters on reforming with Humanity having a seat in the Hierarchy. The UNEG decides to discuss the possibilities of this happening. The Citadel Council gives Wookie Race a embassy on the Citadel.

June 16, 2013 - The Kaleesh meet the Sangheili when a Empire ship enters their system, they get along well and have peaceful negotiations, the Covenant learns of their battle against the Batarians which were using them as Slaves, The Covenant wipes out the Slavers thinking they are a race of pirates like the Kig-Yar were. The Kaleesh join the Covenant with one injured General named Qymaen jai Sheelal receiving Sangheili grade cybernetics. The Kaleesh takes the name of General Grievous and bonds with both his Kaleesh warriors once more, but also the brand new Droids created by the Covenant, Sangheili also are favored by him.

October 31, 2013 - The Yajuta make first contact with the Krogan, after hostile combat ensued the Citadel placed the Zone under Quarantine. Xenomorphs are captured and are being worked on as Bio weapons by ONI and a strange object is uncovered on Aegis IIV, ONI takes it to a remote part of the Sprawl in Sol to work on it. General Grievous receives modified Energy Swords and increased cybernetics while also being promoted to Ship Master. Thel 'Vadam sees much in this warrior. The UNEG joins the Covenant and re work the Writ of Union, their new laws make it a sign of hope to those that need protection and meaning. Research into Forerunner technology also gives Cortana a human body and any AI that wishes to try and feel Human, they are able to go back into A.I chips at any time. ONI is forced to blow up the Sprawl when a strange Forerunner object they call a Maker unleashes the Necromorphs on the station, ONI guessed it was a counter measure against the Flood.

August 24, 2013 - John-117 becomes engaged to Cortana who takes up the name Susan Halsey. Susan Mason committed suicide shortly after John's flash clone died .

March 4, 2014 - John and "Susan" finally marry, their marriage ceremony was on Johns home planet Eridanus II. General Grievous receives his own custom Honor Guard in the form of Droids, they are called the Magna Guard. Lucas Skywalker moves to the UNEG colony of Tatooine with his wife and son Anakan who along with many kids in the Orion Arm, are starting to show biotic talents. A Young Orphan Teenager named Jonas Kenobi is adopted by a Sangheili family. He takes the Sangheili name Obi 'Wan and added his family name after Wan, he also drops his given name to feel more at home in the household.

July 7, 2014 - John and Susan adopt a baby girl named Samus Aran, they decide to keep her family name for documents but she is officially a part of the Mason Family, John learns that the girls family was killed by a Sangheili pirate named Rha' Shromee (Nicknamed Ridley, who was known for wearing dragon scaled, red and black Sangheili Ultra Armor.)

The UNEG and Covenant as a whole start training their military in Biotic abilities. The Jedi Temple on Earth is restored and the Jedi Order is formed, it is seen as a minor formation, but the Covenant see possible use, as the Jedi use the best biotics around and thus decide to give them minor influence as their ideals have merged with that of the Covenant.

July 14, 2014 - **Present**

* * *

Beautiful, that was all that could come to Admiral Steven Hackett's mind. He was looking at the strange "tuning fork" object from his observation deck. Admiral Hackett was a prominent figure in the Covenant Military, infamous for culling rebellions and destroying pirate ships with extreme prejudice. He was sent to this area on the behalf of the Covenant Hierarchs, specifically the Prophet of Harmony, who told him to activate the relic if he saw it to be fit.

Hackett smiled at progress, the Relic or "Mass Relay" as it was apparently called seemed to be a form of mass transit, creating no mass between it and another Relay. Hackett didn't want to waste time and he proceed to speak.

"Science vessels A through E, please move to the Relay." He said as the object came to life. A moment later the vessels suddenly disappeared in real space, but faster than light still. The Slipspace drives used by the UNEG and Covenant as a whole was not even as fast.

The vessels returned from their destination by using a relay on the other side. Hackett motioned his hand near a panel, upon pressing it a screen popped up and a second later a room was visible. The room was elaborate and decorated with the flags of the UNEG and Sangheili Empire, the center being that of the Covenant itself.

On the right was the Human representative in the Hierarchs, Christina Haze. Christina was a very sensible woman and was the current elected Human representative. On the Left of the Room was a Sangheili with a elaborate helmet and cloak, he was Ithro 'Sangiumee. Lastly in the center was a San 'Shyuum who took the name, Prophet of Harmony.

The three looked at Hackett who saluted swiftly.

"Hierarchs, the operation is successful, what shall we do now?" He asked as the Hierarchs began to speak amongst themselves.

"Look for a Planet that we can colonize, place a beacon and we will send colony ships there." Christina said as Hackett nodded. As the Screen turned off he sat down at his command chair.

"All ships, time to use this thing for the good of the Covenant." Hackett announced, and like that ships began to go FTL when getting close to the Mass relay.

**Meanwhile on High Charity**

An elaborate room was filled with numerous warriors, each hailing from a part of the Covenant Empire, in the lower stands Unggoy were cheering as Jiralhanae guards showed slight nods of approval. The Cheering grew even louder as two Sangheili Honor Guard walked through a door and moved apart to show room for a well known and famous soldier in the Covenant. Her name was Spartan-2826, better known as Jane Shepard, who was of the rank Lieutenant Colonel Grade Three. Today she was being promoted to Commander and many friends and fellow soldiers alike were in attendance as the ceremony started to begin.

In front was a Sangheili in old silvery bronze like armor, it seemed like a much older traditional Sangheili armor design, it was the Arbiter, Thel 'Vadamee. The Arbiter was a Military rank in the Sangheili Empire and was seen as the most honorable title to give a Sangheili besides the role of Councilor. The Arbiter turned his right hand into a fist and placed it on his first heart.

"Noble Jane Shepard, for your duties in protecting the Covenant. For protecting the Forerunners Mantle, we salute to you and thus you shall receive the honorary title of Commander. Please recite the Pledge of the Covenant." The Arbiter said as Jane turned around smiling towards the audience.

"I Pledge my Soul, to the teachings of the Forerunner, to uphold their Mantle with Honor and Determination, to Protect those that cannot protect themselves, those who have been wronged by those deemed dishonorable, On the Blood of my Mother, on the Blood of my Daughter, I officially swear to Uphold Our Covenant!" Jane finished, perfectly reciting the Oath a warrior must take when joining the military and when being promoted, the cheering grew to such that it would be hard to hear the person next to you. Being a woman Jane followed the altered variation which replaced Father and Son with Mother and Daughter. Jane was excited, she couldn't wait to rejoin the Navy. Being a Commander, she was awarded 600,000 Credits and her paycheck is now at 60,00 after each mission. As Jane left, The Arbiter took a deep breath and walked out of the area, at the same time the audience does the same.

At the end of the day both the Covenant Empire and Citadel Alliance hold a census.

**Covenant Census**

Planets: 1476

Home worlds: 7

Member Species: 10

# of Ships: Each varies in class and subtype

4000 Cutters

3200 Destroyers

3000 Corvettes

2900 Frigates

2500 Cruisers

1000 Battleships

900 Carriers

500 Dreadnaughts

**The Citadel Alliance**

Planets: 1532

Home worlds: 7

Member Species: 11

# of Ships: They have some similar ship classifications, but on a different scale, they do not have carriers as such tactics were never developed.

10000 Frigates

6000 Cruisers

1400 Dreadnaughts

**Codex**

**The Covenant Empire:** The Covenant Empire is a multi national and multi species organization based around the faith of the Forerunners, in which they used the mysterious Halo rings to ascend to godhood, after the discovery of the Ark, this faith changed to believing that Humanity will reclaim the Forerunners empire, bringing all that are faithful to a higher plane of existence.

The Covenant is made up of the San 'Shyuum, Sangheili, Human, Unggoy, Jiralhanae, Mgalekgolo, Kaleesh, Locust, Yan'me and the Kig-Yar. The Human Government, the United Nations Earth Government and the Sangheili Government, the Sangheili Empire; are the most powerful members of the Covenant,. Both mentioned governments act as the primary military fraction along with the Jiralhanae. The San 'Shyuum and Humans also share the role of Diplomats and all three races hold religious meetings and related events to them.

The Covenant is split between many different weapons systems, the Sangheili for example prefer energy weapons while the UNEG prefers Mass Accelerators. This does not weaken the might of the Covenant at all.

The Covenants headquarters is located on the Ark, a huge Forerunner installation which is now home to millions in the large cities built on it. The Military and mobile capital is a huge installation called High Charity. As of the current date, the Jiralhanae have been under the eyes of the the Hierarchs, which plan on giving them a seat in the Hierarchy.

**The Citadel Alliance:** The Citadel Alliance was formed by the Asari (Which discovered it) and the Salarians (which met the Asari at the Citadel) and is home to many species. The Citadel resembles a pentagram in shape with the circular center being the Presidium. The Council is ruled by the Asari, Salarian, Turian, and Krogan governments.

The Asari act as the diplomatic race of the Citadel and would prefer peace before anything else. The Salarians are intelligence gatherers and prefer to not only have everything in their favor before a conflict begins, but also believes in effectively ending the situation before it grows out of control. Making up the bulk of the military are the Turian and Krogan species. The Turians prefer discipline and use strategy in combat, Krogans prefer outright fighting to the death.

Other species in the Citadel Alliance are the Batarians, Volus, Elcor, Hanar, Drell, Wookies, and Keepers. Each having a embassy on the Citadel. Once...a race known as the Quarians were in the Citadel as well, but after they created the Geth, which in turn rebelled when the Quarians came to destroy their creations, caused the Citadel to kick them out.

The Citadel also use Mass Accelerators like humanity, but theirs works on Eezo. All Citadel technology is based on that of Mass effect designs that were created and left by a ancient race called the Protheans. When compared against a human mass accelerator, they are only a bit faster, but have less power due to the Human weapons using a larger slug.

Authors Note: Theres part one, we all know what happens next but that will be a bit slower, If there are any issues please tell me via PM. Also I would really appreciate a Beta Reader to help me as Grammar is not my strong point


	2. Hard Contact

**Authors Note:** Hello there, anyways I read everyone's review and shall go over everything that would require changing. As a little preview before you read, this chapter will go into Jane talking to Joker and John, John getting into some action and then finally the First Contact War (Or would it be Second?)

Anyways here you go and feel free to reply and add any suggestion. Though I most likely will stay with how I am doing things. Also each chapter will have a codex article, sometimes two (one before chapter and then after chapter) You can skip the codex but it is suggested to read.

**Halo: Beyond the Relay**

* * *

**Codex **

**Covenant Fleet Ships and Classifications**

**Cutter – **A Covenant Cutter is the smallest vessel in the Covenant Imperial Navy. Cutters are designed to "Cut" through enemy defenses to destroy key targets, usually protecting fighters and drop ships when doing so. Cutters vary in length but are always small, at least as long as four Phantoms at the smallest these are easily the weakest ships. Not to be mistaken for another type of ship of the same name.

**Destroyers – **The Destroyers are a important asset to the Covenant Armada, far tougher than the Cutters they have superior armor, shielding and armaments. The Destroyer is built to do as the name implies, destroy. This ship is equal to a Citadel light Frigate in terms of power, but it's shields are made for everything, where Citadel ships use Kinetic barriers to protect them.

**Corvettes – **The Corvette is the Covenants most numerously deployed craft, while there are a more Cutters, and Destroyers have at least two hundred more in their arsenal. They are not as deployed as much as the Corvettes, reason being a Corvette is superior to both and thus in minor conflicts is better to use as they have a better chance of surviving. The Corvette is a mighty vessel; the UNEG for instance uses MAC guns on theirs, and the Sangheili use Particle Accelerators themselves. The Average Corvette can out power and destroy the average Citadel Frigate and light Cruiser.

**Frigates – **The Covenant Frigate is the workhorse of the Imperial Navy, used everywhere from the light and reliable Charon to the Heavy and dangerous Warpath. The Frigates are a extremely dangerous ship class able to crush any Citadel ship except their higher end Cruisers. One notable Frigate is the Warpath made by the Jiralhanae, which has a special Gravity shock wave missile. The overall design resembles a Jiralhanae Gravity Hammer. The average Frigate MAC used by the UNEG and Jiralhanae is several times more powerful than the most powerful Citadel Cruisers Mass Accelerator. The Frigate Forward Unto Dawn has been refitted into RMV1 making it the most powerful Frigate in Covenant space.

**Cruiser – **The Covenant Cruiser is a lethal and dangerous ship. The average UNEG MAC on their Cruisers outperform the Citadels own and even their average Dreadnaught. Covenant Cruisers work with Frigates and Corvettes to from your average Covenant Flotilla. Usually of 3 Cruisers, 5 Frigates, and 10 Corvettes. After the first Covenant Civil war, all Covenant vessels of Sangheili origin feature energy projectors. On the Cruiser it is so powerful that the energy changes from the normal purple to blue.

**Battleships – **The average Battleship is a monster in the Covenant armada. The average fleet in the Covenant would have 2 of these beast before 5 Cruisers, 8 Frigates, 11 Corvettes, 15 Destroyers, 20 Cutters. The Battle ship features two energy projectors for Sangheili ships, or a Super MAC for the UNEG ships. Battleships alone feature many point defense weapons and gun batteries. Plasma Torpedoes and Archer missile pods are also common. The Battleship is something the Citadel never designed, it has far more weapons on it then they would usually place and it's durability and design for close quarters makes it something unique.

**Carriers – **The Carrier is something the Citadel never thought of. The Carrier is a ship designed to carry fighters, Interceptors, Bombers, Drop ships and a large ground ready combat force. The Carriers along with Battleships have a special place on the ship for dropping Scarabs. While the average Carrier is around 5 kilometers, The Covenants pride and Glory is the Super Carrier, over 200 of these monsters exist so far and are of a length of 27 kilometers. This is extremely close to the Citadels own size.

**Dreadnaughts – **The Covenant Dreadnaught is the divine tool of destruction. Able to out preform any Citadel ship in every way. There are 500 Dreadnaughts in the Covenant Armada, though most stay near the Ark and High Charity. UNEG Dreadnaughts have A Hyper MAC, something with in the Teraton range.

**Halivount – **The Halivount is a experimental ship, the Covenant is putting all it's resources into creating this ship, the name is Sangheili for Fortress thus meaning it is a Fortress Ship. Ships like this were used by the Forerunner before their death via the Halo Array. Not much is known of this ship but it is estimated to be around or above Super Carrier sizes.

Again, the comparison between the Covenant Empire and Citadel Alliance Fleet size.

**Covenant Empire**

4000 Cutters, 3200 Destroyers, 3000 Corvettes, 2900 Frigates, 2500 Cruisers, 1000 Battleships, 900 Carriers, 500 Dreadnaughts

**Citadel Alliance**

10000 Frigates, 6000 Cruisers, 1400 Dreadnaughts

**In Citadel Specifications, the Covenant have around:** 10700 Frigates, 5400 Cruisers, 1900 Dreadnaughts

* * *

**Part Two – Hard Contact**

The halls of High Charity were ablaze in thousands of conversations, mostly surrounding Jane Shepard being promoted to Commander earlier that day. Everyone was discussing how she deserved the promotion, well some did question it, and some believed John should have had a promotion by now. Either way her promotion was the most talked about event of the day.

Jane Shepard at the time was on the Normandy, which was stationed nearby High Charity. Jane was greeted by the crew who saluted and cheered. One crew member patted Jane on the back when she walked by to place her bag on a table nearby.

"Jane, welcome back." A voice said, Jane turned around to see none other than her Captain, David Anderson crossing his arms with his back to the wall.

"Well, isn't it David Anderson. It is a pleasure to see you again Captain." She said as He walked up to shake her hand. "You know Captain, if I didn't turn around I thought you would have been the Arbiter. This promoted Anderson to smile with a small laugh as they shook.

"I always knew there was a resemblance. So how does it feel being a Commander?" He asked as Jane turned around tapping her foot.

"You know what, I love it already, I can tell I am going to do a lot of great things. And I believe I will prove myself to be a valuable asset to the Covenant." She said as Anderson smiled with a nod.

"On the blood of our fathers Jane. We swear to uphold the Covenant, nothing is going to change that.

Jane simply smiled as the ship began taking off to patrol High Charity. Jane would eventually settle down in her Quarters. She had everything she would need for her stay on the Normandy, including her "private" stuff. Jane walked out of her room and walked outside to the elevator.

"Can you take me to the CIC." She said as the Elevator moved upwards in a few seconds. It suddenly stopped and the doors opened showing a dark wall. Jane walked forward and turned around to wards a door, a few steps away she turned once again to where the primary part of the CIC was.

"Ah Jane, here to talk?" David Anderson said while sitting in his chair. Surprised Jane showed up so early.

"No David, I am here to see Joker, do you think it is possible for me to do so.?" Jane asked as David let out a small chuckle.

"Go ahead Jane, there's nothing that is going to harm us, plus he's the best damn pilot in Covenant space." David said as Jane smiled and walked by the CIC. She walked down a small hall to where Joker was piloting the star ship. Jane walked behind him and used her hands to cover his eyes. Joker just smiled.

"Jane, good to know your back, how does it feel being a Commander now?" He said as she took her hands off., the ships A.I immediately took control of the ship so they could talk.

"It feels great, being promoted to such a honorable rank is something anyone would love." Jane said as Joker smiled crossing his arms nodding. Joker proceeded place his right arm on his chin.

"So how many Credits do you make now?" Joker asked, interested by the answer. Jane placed her hand on her hip with a smile when Joker leaned in. "Come on I really need to know, you can whisper if you want." This caused Jane to laugh.

"Well Joker, if you really want to know, I make 60,000 Credits when I successfully do a mission, and I received 600,000 for being promoted." This caused Joker to scratch his chin with his attention fixed on the information he received.

"Damn, I make half of that, what happens if they forget to send you the credits for a while?" Joker asked, said issue being rare, but he wanted to know how much she would make with her credit payment and rank.

"Around 600,000 again with the credits I was supposed to get, though I doubt that would ever happen." Jane said as the two started conversion on other things. But Jane was busy, so a few minutes later she parted her way and walked back to her room. When Jane walked into her room the first thing she placed her focus on was a terminal. As the door behind her closed she hurried up and activated it. After looking through a list of names, she found one she was looking for.

On screen was a adult male who walked into view and then sat down near the terminal on his side.

"Jane, long time no see." He said, this caused Jane to smile, then she started to smirk.

"True, and guess who just got promoted to Commander." She said as John rolled his eyes.

"Jane, is it really necessary for you to act like that, I am at the edge of UNEG space while you constantly go to the front lines. I would be a Commander too if I was working near you." John said as Jane laughed before gaining control over herself so she could talk.

"John please, those Unggoy's head would have blown up into confetti if that happened." Jane said as John laughed at the other end.

"Well it was great seeing you again, but I have to head out to the _The Heart of Midlothian, we are about to join Admiral Hackett past the Relay." He said causing Jane to nod._

"Be safe John." Jane said as John saluted on the other end.

* * *

**CE**

July 14, 2014 – Admiral Hackett's ship, The Deafening Silence enters the mass relay and charts his finds. The Heart of Midlothian soon arrives as well as help.

September 4, 2014 – The Covenant Empire colonizes several planets, the most notable being Sanctuary and Shanxi. Samus is found to have been exposed to a large amount of Eezo and shows massive biotic potential.

October 25, 2014 – Elysium is colonized by the Covenant Empire. The experimental Halivount is to be 50 kilometers in length and will take a few years to complete. Obi 'Wan Kenobi decides to enlist in the Covenant military Academy at Reach, he also shows good biotic potential.

November 7, 2014 – The CIN Invisible Hand, a Warrior class Battle Cruiser is completed and given to Ship Master Grievous. A Forerunner super weapon is found on the Ark and is being worked on.

December 4, 2014 – Alderaan is colonized by the Covenant. Obi 'Wan becomes the top of his class.

April 10, 2015 – Demeter, Feros, and Amaterasu are colonized. Shanxi is scheduled to have an actual fleet, as of now it is only protected by several Cutters, a few Destroyers and one Frigate. Obi 'Wan joins the Covenant Military as a Recruit. The LOKI combat droid is finished replacing the B1.

May 3, 2015 – The GUNGNIR Droid is finished for Smart A.I. The Grendel Nonlinear Canon is created with it. The Locust Monarchy create a mechanical version of the Reaver which acts similar but with Covenant Technology involved, it also features the ability to fire particle beams from the tentacles.

May 5, 2015 – **Present**

General Desolas Arterius, infamous for being a cold tactician, having fought off Slavers outnumbered and participating in many wars. Desolas was not alone today, as the Turians and Krogan are military officials in Citadel space, they have the job of enforcing Citadel Law, with him were Salarian ships as well. In the Krogan fleet, it was led by Admiral Dortex, who was a vicious and deadly warrior who made the enemies of the Council suffer in conflicts, he especially loved fighting Batarian Slavers. The Salarian Ships were merely to watch and fight if they must, they were of the Special Task Group. The STG ships were in the back of the fleet and was led by Captain Heiton, not much is known about him, and that is what he wanted. Desolas was minding his own business as his fleet patrolled the region. Rumors of pirate activity in the system forced the Council to have a fleet be created to investigate what exactly is going on. Desolas was hoping that he could at least see some action today, it was boring just sitting on his ass every day. Tired of nothing being done Desolas got up from his chair and made his way to the CIC.

"Anything to report?" Desolas asked, hoping that slavers were found or something.

"Sir we have Freighter craft, unknown design...sir, we detect no element zero!" One of the Operators said causing Desolas to open his eyes, shocked at what was just said.

"That...that doesn't matter, they are going for that relay...you got to be kidding me these newcomers activated it! how did we not notice this already" Desolas said with anger flowing through him. "All ships, open fight and destroy those vessels!"

At that, all Turian Vessels opened fire, the Krogan in return ordered his ships to do so as well and all but one ship were destroyed, the last however was damaged, and damaged terribly but the assaulting vessels. General Desolas Arterius smiled and with confidence ordered his fleet to use the relay.

The Shanxi Patrol Fleet was in orbit over Shanxi, waiting for a group of Freighters to return with supplies for the people on ground.

* * *

Captain James Gregory Cutter was the Captain of the Covenant CIN Commonwealth. A Beautiful ship stationed over the Shanxi Ship Yard. Cutter was a veteran of countless wars with pirates and rebels. He was loved by many and he was always respected. Currently John Shepard and a garrison of Sangheili were stationed on the Commonwealth to protect it, the fleet was made of nothing but UNEG ships. The Fleet was still in orbit but those Freighters were still late. Cutter was waiting for those Freighters to arrive, but this would not happen, unfortunately as of only a few moments ago, Turian and Krogan ships destroyed a majority of those ships with one escaping badly injured.

"Captain! One of the freighters arrived through the Relay, and it is badly damaged!" A Operator said gaining the attention of Captain Cutter. Out of no where it suddenly blew up killing any survivors.

"What the hell just happened!" Cutter shouted as the CIC was full of activity.

"Sir, over 50 ships just arrived past the Relay, they are not registered as Pirates or anything sir, they are unknown, must have been the attacking force." One Operator said, suddenly large energy signals were detected.

"Captain! They are charging weapons, I re." His sentence was cut off as the ship shook with a thunderous sound.

* * *

It was sunny, bright as day. A broken star ship layed in the center of a plateau where two armies were gearing up. On the star ship were Spartan Warriors, class two. On the Ground were various Sangheili Warriors from the Special Forces branch. One of the Spartans had unique slender armor, a prototype. A notable mark was that his right arm had a white stripe followed by a red stripe inside the previous from shoulder to hand. This Spartan was rushing towards a DMR (Designated Marksman Rifle) and picked it up before another Spartan got their.

"What the hell man, I totally had that." He said as the other Spartan pulled him in.

"That doesn't matter, I'm a better Marksman anyways, just secure any access points the enemy might take." The Spartan said as the other nodded and ran to the right of the Spartan.

"Shepard!" another called out, acknowledging it to John. John Shepard turned his head looking for who called him but realized the guy was next to him the whole time.

"What is it?" Shepard asked as the Spartan backed away a little.

"Take a look, they are going for the Needle Rifle." He said as Shepard flipped his body to where he would be facing the attacking enemy. Shepard zoomed in to see two Sangheili running towards where the Needle Rifle was supposed to be, Shepard decided that if he acted quickly he could at least take one out thus making the right flank easier to take out before reinforcements came by.

"I got him, make sure his buddy can't get to the Needler Rifle." Shepard got a confirmation in the form of a nod. Shepard relaxed his body, got on one knee and began to fire on the head of the enemy. The attacking Sangheili didn't know what hit him as the DMR rounds easily broke through the shielding protecting his head. As the Sangheili fell on the ground dead his ally managed to roll forward, getting into a save position.

"Damn that guy is impressive, I thought Ultras were all "Yo I'm going to get in ya grill dog." But I guess I was wrong." The Spartan near Shepard said, this caused Shepard to roll his eyes while taking cover, being smart enough to know that if he is going to react that way he better not make himself a target. However the Spartan next to him was not as smart and when he turned his head to speak, he was hit with a barrage of needle rounds causing his head to explode from the needles exploding.

**Sangheili POV**

A Ultra Class Sangheili in white and gold armor grabbed a Needler Rifle and placed his back against a wall, taking a moment to look at the enemies that killed his partner. He spotted one taking cover as the other turned his head.

"Idiot." He thought and he quickly pulled the trigger sending down five rounds into the Spartans cranium, killing him. The Elite didn't take time to gloat, he turned around and ran as fast as his legs could take him eventually making it under the structure were he looked up at some stairs.

"Gail, my ally. What shall we do next." A Sangheili said, looking very similar to the one that died near Gail. Gail, or Gail 'Liackee (his full name) was one of the deadliest Sangheili in the Ultra Class, able to go toe to toe with a N7 Class Spartan Commando I. Gail lifted his right hand and moved it forward to signal that it was time to move. Gail and the other Sangheili ran up the stairs careful as they watched their motion tracker. The Two moved up the stairs and meet the Spartan that complained about the DMR with Shepard. He had his back towards them, but the experienced warrior knew it was a trap.

"Activate your Active camo and move up, I will cover you by shooting my weapon, if he moves to engage proceed to assassinate him while I jump above you and watch your back." He said as the other nodded.

As the Sangheili activated camo, Gail proceeded to fire at the target. It didn't respond and deactivated.

"Hologram!" But it was two late as the real Spartan came out of no where tackling the Elite which showed it's position, the Elite didn't have much time before he was stabbed in the neck, which was followed by his neck exploding by the knifes blade. Gail roared and charged at the assassin. He used his shoulder to knock the Spartan back against the railing. Gail grabbed a girder and lifted his body up before kicking the Spartan off the railing. The Spartan led out a scream before he fell to his death.

"They are attacking The Commonwealths Generator, I repeat Bravo is under attack!" A Spartan yelled, the Sangheili Ultra made his species equivalent to a smirk and jumped up to the platform. Two Spartans spot him and open fire. Gail acted fast and jumped to the left after throwing a plasma grenade. One Spartan ran forward just as his buddy got hit in the face by the grenade, the two quickly blew up in what a Sangheili would think was glorious.

The battle for the platforms generators would be great, but in the end it was shutdown forcing the Spartans to move out to defend the main base located to the north of the Elites attacking position. Luckily neither Shepard or Gail died during the scuffle.

Gail saw the retreating Spartans and decided to hurry up. He moved down the stairs and walked to the left of him seeing a opening he walked forward seeing it led all the way up towards the base. Gail reloaded his Needler Rifle and proceeded to walk forward, as he made it half way their he looked down quickly to see a Sangheili riding on a Spartans warthog, the Spartans attempted to drive of the ledge and leave him behind, but the Elite jumped out at the last second and shot the tire out causing them to fall off the cliff. Gail smiled and proceeded to jump on the roof of the building, another Sangheili jumped down the open roof and slashed a Spartan with his energy sword.

**Shepard's POV**

Shepard watched his ally die right in front of him, this angered the Spartan and he ran up punching the Elite before stabbing it in the eye. However a Plasma grenade landed in front of Shepard, he however jumped out of the way a little, just enough so he can punch the ground activating his armors emergency lock. He saw two Elites walk in, one jumping behind Shepard smiling, waiting for his armor ability to run out. The other started hacking the console, Shepard was mad but he had a plan. He quickly stopped his ability ducked and used his legs to kick the Sangheili behind him. He rolled backwards kicked the Elite again, he proceeded to jump up and turned to face his foe who was now charging at him head on. Shepard dodged and grabbed the Elite pushing him towards the other Sangheili. The Angered Elite was to late to return to the fight as Gail accidentally shot him when he attempted to fire on Shepard. Shepard noticed and proceeded to grab his DMR, the other Elite was now ready but a Spartan ran in and prepared to get the easy kill. The Spartan proceeded to Take out his knife and uses it to sweep the hackers right knee to the right. The stunned Sangheili screamed in pain as he turns to face the attacker, however all he sees is the Spartans knife going towards him before it is jabbed in his jaw. The Spartan proceeds to slam the Elites head backward to the ground with his knife still in the Elites jaw, thus it broke the Sangheilis back. Gail immediately aimed his needler and prepared to fire in revenge.

"Good, but there's a sniper above us, I'm going to take him out." Shepard said turning around up the stairs. However the screams of the Spartan could only confirm that he was killed. Shepard proceeded to run around the corner, proceeded straight before jumping on a part of the roof. He turned his head to see the attacker and he ran up and socked Gail in the face. Gail recoiled in the pain but managed to steady himself to meet he Spartan head on. Shepard ran up preparing a kick to Gails gut, it was however caught and the Elite shoved it to the ground and did a kick of his own forcing Shepard back, Shepard nearly fell of the roof but he got himself back in position. It was too late as Gail slashed his dagger across Shepard's gut. Before Shepard could think Gail proceed to spin around and kick Shepard off the roof and onto the ground below. As Gail turned around to check on the status of the hacking, a Spartan ran up to Shepard.

"Damn he Spartan Kicked you off the roof, how ironic." He said as Shepard grabbed the Spartans shoulder.

"Don't fuck with me right now, that was painful." He said before he got up, dusted himself off and looked at the Spartan that came to him. "I need your Sniper Rifle." He said as the Spartan shrugged.

As the Spartan tossed Shepard the rifle, he immediately switched for an Assault Rifle to watch for any attackers. He could notice a Sangheili running up assassinating a Spartan, dodging a Tank shell and then moving up placing a grenade in the Turret spot before rolling out of the way causing the tank to blow. Shepard didn't give it time to enjoy the win as he shot in it the head instantly killing him. Shepard turned his sights to Gail, who with the Sangheili was taking the Data Core back to a Phantom nearby.

"This is for the kick asshole!" Shepard proceed to fire on Gail hitting him in the head, without warning he fired again using a ricochet round, he fired on a steel wall, thus nailing the other two Elites in the head. Suddenly Katanas (UNEG Air/Space Superiority Fighter Plane) started bombing the whole area near the core destroying it, the Phantom and any surviving Sangheili.

Suddenly a voice rung out everywhere.

"Spartans Win, Game Over..."

It was now a room, with multiple Sangheili and Spartans in chambers, this was the simulation training zone, were the warriors would train in virtual reality.

John Shepard pulled off a helmet from his head and walked out of a small chamber. Spartans and Sangheili began talking to each as friends, if it wasn't like they were fighting to the death earlier. Gail and Shepard started walking up to each other smiling.

"That kick was good, didn't think you would catch my foot." Shepard said as the Sangheili crossed his arms.

"Really, and you say that after shooting me in the head, and my allies just in the nick of time?" Gail said as he and Shepard laughed.

"Gail, long time no see buddy, hows life treating you?" Shepard said as the Sangheili repositioned himself.

"You know me Shepard, fighting pirates and slavers all across the galaxy, participating in wars on primitive governments." Gail said as Shepard laughed.

"That was a tough exercise, how about we go get a drink and catch up on old times?" Shepard said, but before Gail could finish the ship shook tremendously, Gail and John looked around before a voice started to speak over the comm.

"All Personnel, the Commonwealth is under attack, I repeat the Commonwealth is under attack!"

this caused Shepard and Gail to look at each other, and as if they could read mind shtey both knew what the other was thinking.

"Oh shit!"

"Sir the Commonwealth lost engines two and four, and there is only one Cutter left." A operator said as Cutter looked at the situation.

"Captain, the Brimstone is gone, were the last ship here." Another said.

No matter what they did they could take enough down, they were not prepared but with the Frigate still left the overall Covenant fleet managed to destroy 30 0f the ships. Cutter sat down in his chair thinking on what to do.

"Helmsman, I want you to take us into slipspace and exist in the middle of the enemy fleet." Cutter said as some of the people looked at him in shock. "Don't hesitate now!" He said as the ship entered slipspace, causing Desolas to be confused on what he just saw.

The Alien vessels stopped firing until suddenly the vessel came out of the portal again and this time firing everything, and then it was spinning around so each gun could get a hit on the ships between it. The ship would then enter the portal again and in moments it appear back were It was but with it's engines to the enemy fleet.

Desolas was surprised, they sued some sort of FTL to enter right in between them and then spinned, firing each gun in order so they can hit his ships, this took out almost all leaving only 10, though there were 30 ships invisible. He was confident that they didn't know the ships were there in the back.

Desolas preformed a Turian curse before ordering his ship to hit the Commonwealth with a round from it's main gun. In seconds the gun fired hitting the Commonwealth.

Meanwhile Shepard and Gail were running down the hall trying to get to a life boat. Shepard stopped mid run and Gail followed in movement.

"Gail stop, I think something is going wrong here, I feel lighter." Shepard said as he and Gail started floating. "That last shot must have destroy the artificial gravity, hold on!" Shepard and Gail found a pole and held on as another shot tore the side of the ship open.

"Shepard, if we don't make this."

"Gail...we'll make it." Shepard said before the Commonwealth hit the ground like thunder, causing Shepard to fly into another pole before he hit the ground.

"Shepard! Are you alright, Shepard!"

John looked around, he felt like he was hit by a Hunter but that was not the case. John got up to see Gail run up to him. Gail was checking Shepard's vitals using a device on his wrist, but Shepard confirmed he was alright by grabbing the Elites wrist.

"I'm alright Gail." Shepard said as he stood up holding the back of his neck in pain. His eyes then focused on outside and to his surprise the area looked surprisingly similar to the training simulation a bit earlier.

"Gail, does this look similar to you?" He said as the Elite crossed his arms.

"Yes it does indeed seem similar. Invasion on Boneyard, Phase One." Gail said as Shepard nodded. Shepard turned his attention to a Spartan getting up from some rumble. Shepard ran up to help him out as a Sangheili walked out of the bathroom holding his head in pain.

"Hey Gail look, it's the FNG." Shepard said as Gail laughed.

"Whats so funny" The Two rookies said in unison. Shepard layed his hand on the Spartans shoulder.

"Listen we don't have time, you two need ti see if Captain Cutter is alright." Shepard said as the Spartan nodded in return. "Also don't get your head shot off, the both of you." Shepard joking added, causing the two leaving soldiers to shake their head. Shepard looked out at the ship yard in front of him. He grabbed his DMR from the back and the Elite picked up a Needle Rifle from the floor.

"Gail..time to get dirty." Shepard said, while he began to aim his rifle, all while the Turian and Krogan drop ships started to enter the skies of Shanxi."

Unknown to the over confident invaders, the Commonwealth sent out a distress signal when it was going down. And while the Citadels Krogan are brutal, they will meet their Brutish Covenant rivals.

* * *

**Codex**

**Spartan Commando: **The Spartan Commando is the UNEG born Special Forces program to create a Human warrior that goes past human limitations, the first Class (Class Zero) was a impressive program but did not meet the UNEG's standards. Class One required children to meet the best possible requirements, 1000 were chosen but only 300 survived augmentation. Examples of Class One would be John Mason-117 and Hunter Richthofen-163. In Class Three the UNEG wanted more and more out of it thus the easy "Manufacturing" process of Spartan Class Two is what makes them prominent, being better than Class Zero, but not to Class One.

Spartans have superior reflexes, speed, agility, and basically everything else. Spartans are only deployed in cases of extreme needs being able to turn the tide of battle in minutes if not less.

**The CIN Commonwealth: **The Commonwealth is a veteran Frigate, while it's shielding is not as impressive as other Frigates it has a good amount of weapons that can over power any enemy in combat. It is a Charon Class Frigate.

The Commonwealth was first created when Humanity was fighting the Covenant Loyalist. It was christened by Winston Churchill and Franklin Delano Roosevelt. The Commonwealth has been upgraded throughout the years, it's rather weal shielding would be amazing by the time of the loyalist and it's MAC is also superior to the originals. It is current the Star Ship of Captain James Cutter.

**Authors Note:** Well there's' Chapter Two, it might be a little rough but Chapter three will be much smoother as it will be entirely focused on the battle on the ground and space (yes there will be backup.) and the end will have the Covenant High Council finish the chapter off. Hope you enjoy this chapter Also I rewrote some parts of the previous chapters time line.


	3. Update

**Authors Note: **Sorry about the wait, I will get another chapter up hopefully though, in all honesty though I should prepare to actually work on my real baby, Halo: Requiem which I thank Ertheking for allowing me to write my own version which is still loyal to the original but a bit closer to my NS State.

Again I still need help if this thing is going to continue, I want to keep writing this at least until I get Halo 4. When I am done with halo 4's campaign and all that I might not be able to continue this as that is when I plan on the whole Requiem thing.

Also I promise Requiem will have better writing, since I hopefully won't have issues writing it when I do.

**Chapter Three Preview: War over Shanxi Part One**

* * *

"You require my presence Hierarchs?" The Jiralhanae Councilor said, kneeling to the great and honorable High Council.

The High Council was something to not laugh at, the San 'Shyuum High Councilor was feared for his cold voice which was jokingly said to be able to freeze a planet. The Sangheili High Councilor was respected for his bravery and honorable acts when he was in the military, he was praised by his peers and feared by his enemies. The Human High Councilor was loved and seen as a goddess amongst humanity, intelligent and beautiful, she was easily the angriest when she heard of the attack on Shanxi. To respond to the Jiralhanae, the Councilors talked amongst themselves before Heriarch Christina began to announce their intent.

"We asked you here because we require the Jiralhanae to do us a favor." She said, keeping her posture proper and sharp, to remind the Brute that she is in charge and speaking.

"A Favor?" The Jiralhanae asked looking up towards the Councilor.

e  
"Yes, we are willing to allow the Jiralhanae a seat with in this Honored Chamber, specifically you, all the Jiralhanae need to do is show their support in the counter attack." Harmony said, his old but wise voice speaking truth to the loyal Jiralhanae.

"Yes, we shall send a Jiralhanae fleet to whatever destination you require, and we shall revenge these extraterrestrial beast." He said as the Sangheili showed his species equivalent to a smile.

"Now go forth, send the Covenants fleets to the Krogan homeworld of Tuchanka, glass their cities as punishment for their heresy of killing the Covenants civilians! On the Covenants hands, the Krogans fall is imminent." The Sangheili said causing the Jiralhanae to smile, there is nothing more his species would like than to show the Krogan who the real Brutes are, to ravage their flesh and then afterwards to glass their homeworld, this shall be a honor indeed.

* * *

**Halo** **Requiem - Plot: _" _**Years after the Human-Covenant War, Humanity is prospering once more as they begin to form the Orion Arm Treaty Organization with the Covenant Separatist (now known as the Republic of Sovereign Nations) however they will come into contact with the Turians and meet the Citadel. While peace shall come to the galaxy after negotiations, a new threat from the Great war shall come after them, an Alliance will form to battle a deadly Coalition. And a Super Soldier will face a Ancient Evil and his Destiny. Oh yeah and a bunch of Space Squids will attack everything, but don't look at me._**"**_

"Remember, there is more to Requiem and the galaxy as a whole, than what meets the eye. We have long dreamt of this day Reclaimer."

__ **01-072 Uncharted Solace**, Monitor of the Akasha defense relay network and base of Ecumene R&D Zones.


	4. Please Read

I am going to re write Halo Beyond the Relay, work on it and then post the new version, the new version will be much better but will still have the Covenant and Human thing going on, but in a different way, I am basically going to fix it for the better.


End file.
